Longing for Love
by CharmingPhoebe
Summary: A Cole-Phoebe story, about thier relationship, but more than just a romance.
1. Trouble Awakening

Chapter 1: Trouble Awakened  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Now, baby." Phoebe said, "You have to wear a tux!"  
"It doesn't look good on me." Cole argued.  
"It's a formal dinner!" she protested, "Besides, you should be glad Prue even invited you."  
There was an upcoming awards ceremony and Prue Halliwell was supposed to be getting an award. After a few days of begging the oldest sister finally gave in to the youngest and let Cole come.  
"You know as well as I do that she doesn't want me there." Cole told Phoebe, "Do I have to go?"  
"Stop whining!" she said while fixing his tuxedo, "I'd hate for this insistent whining to be a preview of what our children will be like."  
"Children?" the word had come as a shock to him, he had never actually thought about it.  
"Yes Cole, kids. I love you and want to be with you forever. AND forever means through the parenting stage too." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears and continued, "Some day I want to be a mommy and that means you will have to be a daddy."  
"Kids?" Cole repeated, still shocked, "What if it results in a miniature Belthazor?"  
"Cole, that can't happen." She stated simply, "You can live without being Belthazor, and besides he-or she- will be even less of a demon then," Cole interrupted by moving in and kissing her. "Than you." She finished her sentence before returning the kiss. She giggled and kissed him over and over.  
Prue walked in and jumped at the site of Cole and Phoebe making out on the floor, "Oh!" she cried out, "Your going to get that tuxedo dirty!"  
Cole looked up from his position on the floor, and nearly on top of Phoebe. "Does that mean I have to wear it?"  
Phoebe propped herself up by leaning on her elbow and said, "Oh you're wearing it."  
Prue rolled her eyes and left the room.  
"Don't make me!" Cole protested.  
"You're wearing it."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
Cole never did end up wearing that tuxedo to the banquet. Phoebe gave in.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and even Cole had a good time at the dinner. They laughed and joked the whole time. Cole actually felt like he was beginning to fit in with 'the family.'  
He sat back in his chair and realized just how precious Phoebe was to him. Not only did he love her, but she changed his life around for the better and forever.  
"Cole." Phoebe said, "Cole!" she waved her hand in front of his face. "The dinner is over. Time to go. Piper, Leo, and Prue are waiting outside."  
He turned to face her, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out, that's all."  
Phoebe smiled and sat down on his lap. "So did you have a good time?"  
"Actually, Phoebe, I did." He said with a smile. He looked around, seeing other people still there he said, "Hey, it's not over."  
"No but Prue already got her award, it's late, and we're ALL tired!"  
Cole sighed, the night was over. He continued to look around at the people who were still there.  
Then he saw her. The familiar face that stuck out of the crowd like a sore, very sore, thumb. That firey red hair, those brilliant green eyes, who could miss them? Renherina was her name. But he had called her Ren for those long terrible years.  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked noticing his concern.  
"Nothing." Cole said sternly, his eyes still fixed on the demoness. For a moment she looked at him and their eyes locked. "No." Cole said swinging his head away, "We have to leave." He stood up, sending Phoebe falling. He caught her. "Sorry." He whispered and walked briskly towards the exit.  
Phoebe stood there for a second, bewildered, but soon followed him.  



	2. When Demons Attack (A Dying Cause)

Chapter 2: When Demons Attack (A Dying Cause)  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
And so, the new triad was formed.  
Few applied for the position upon hearing how easily the former members had been killed. Even though, some still applied, perhaps in arrogance, in false faith that they can do better and are stronger. They too will end up in defeat. None the less, the new triad was formed.  
Their first meeting was to discuss the Belthazor situation.  
"We should send one of our best to kill him before he kills us." The first proposed.  
"No!" the second shouted, "What a waste! It would only result in one of our best being dead. Belthazor has killed the previous triad and many other demons as well, besides, we don't even know if he is alive!"  
"You both have a point." The third stated, "But I think we should still give it atleast one try."  
And so, a new demon was sent after Cole.  
  
  
  
"Mm." Phoebe said tasting the brownie Piper had made, "I sure am glad my sister is a good cook."  
"Yeah Piper, their great!" Prue said with a mouthful of the brownies.  
Cole shimmered into the manor's kitchen. "Knock, knock." He said sarcastically.  
"No!" Prue said, "You knock on the door. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Why?" Cole asked slyly, "Leo never uses the door."  
Prue rolled her eyes and Piper stuck up for her recently wed husband, "He's allowed. We're married."  
"He did I before then." Phoebe mumbled jokingly, "Come on Cole, lets go somewhere."  
Phoebe gets up and goes to the closet to grab her jacket. "Ready!" she says, "Bye, Piper. Bye, Prue!"  
"Bye." Cole says and he walks with Phoebe to the door.  
They leave the house together, and stand on the front porch.  
Phoebe smiles up at him.  
He returns the smile and kisses her cheek, "So," he said, "Why don't we go the fun way?"  
"What fun way?"  
"Come here." He said with a smirk and put his arms around her. She smiled and leaned on his chest, knowing what he had meant. Cole then shimmered them into a small excluded area over looking the ocean.  
"Wow." Phoebe said admiring the view, "It's beautiful."  
"Just like you." Cole smiled and kissed her.  
Phoebe sat down on the ground and hung her legs over a cliff that led to the beach. The cliff wasn't too high, maybe about ten feet high. Cole sat down beside her and put an arm around her. She looked at him and he smiled.  
They sat cuddling, gazing at their surroundings for a while.  
Suddenly there was a supernatural wind behind them.  
Cole's heart sunk, he hoped it wasn't a demon. He slowly turned around and yes, there was a demon. But thankfully it wasn't Ren.  
"What's wrong-Oh…" Phoebe said while turning around, "Don't they ever leave us alone?"  
"Cretz." Cole said sternly, he turned to Phoebe, "I can take care of him, Phoebe, just stand back."  
"But you're not sup-"  
"Stand back." He repeated, interrupting her. Phoebe listened, Cole rarely told her to do something, so she decided it was better to listen.  
"Why, Belthazor?" the demon asked, "Why does she have to stand back? She's gonna die anyway. Who is she Belthazor? No-no what is she? A mortal? Have you told her about your powers?"  
Cole held back a smile, he was relieved that Cretz did not know Phoebe was a witch, never mind one of the charmed ones. "Cretz, leave or you will be sorry."  
"What makes you think that?" the demon said throwing a fireball in Cole's direction.  
"I killed the triad didn't I?" Cole said, almost smirking and sent the fireball backwards, towards Cretz.  
"There's a new one." Cretz simply stated and destroyed the fireball.  
It had caught Cole off guard. Cretz blinked behind him and sent a new fireball towards him.  
Phoebe couldn't stand watching this, "Cole!" she said to warn him.  
He turned around just in time and destroyed it with one of his.  
"Bitch!" Cretz shouted at Phoebe, "I almost had him." He stepped in her direction and she backed up. That was a mistake. Phoebe had been at the edge of the cliff, she fell over the edge.  
"Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed and rushed to the edge of the cliff, only to see her land in an awkward position. Her leg was bent under her and her arm was twisted around. He immediately shimmered to her side and saw her unconscious, luckily she was still breathing. Realizing he had to get her to Leo or Leo to her he started to shout Leo's name.  
Apparently Leo had heard, because the next thing he saw was a flash of blue light and Leo himself appear.  
"Cole." Leo said with a solid tone. Then he noticed who Cole was leaning over. "Phoebe." He said solemnly and bent down next to Cole and placed his hands over Phoebe's body. He began to heal her.  
Cole remembered the demon and looked upwards towards the cliff. Cretz was gone. Cole franticly looked around, but Cretz was nowhere to be seen. He had no doubt that the demon would return. He turned back to look at Phoebe, she was awake. "Phoebe…" he whispered.  
She looked up and smiled, "I'm fine." She told him.  
Leo stood up and brushed his hands on his pants, "Well, you two should tell Prue and Piper what happened. It may happen again." With that, he orbed out.  
"We can't." Phoebe said.  
"No, we shouldn't, but Phoebe Leo knows. If we don't tell them, he will, then they will be mad." Cole told her and put his arms around her.  
"We'll just have to get rid of him and not say anything. If it works, they'll never know."  
"Phoebe, I know I can get rid of him…but…if your sisters find out we lied."  
"We didn't and we wont. We just wont mention anything."  
Cole sighed, it was his turn to give in to her. "So I guess our day at the beach is ruined."  
"Not it's not," Phoebe said smirking, "We can still stay." She looked at him and kissed him passionately.  
Cole smiled and they sat there together on the sand until the sun went down.  



	3. Love Hurts

Chapter 3: Love Hurts  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
"Yes." He answered, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
"I don't know, I just felt like driving." He stated.  
She smiled and turns the radio up, "I like this song."  
"Me too." He told her, even though he had never heard it before, "Who sings it?"  
"Nelly Furtado or something like that." Phoebe answered.  
"What's it called?"  
"I'm like a bird." She started to sing along to the song.  
Cole's eyebrows went up, weird name. He thought. As he listened to the song, he realized he could relate to it and began to actually like the song. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Phoebe. She looked so happy when she was singing.  
The song ended and Cole changed the radio station. The song being played was hanging by a moment, by Lifehouse.  
"Now this song, I like." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Is he alive?" the second asked Cretz.  
"Yes." Cretz stated.  
"Did you find him?" the third asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you kill him?" the first asked.  
"No."  
"WHAT?" the first bellowed, "You had the opportunity to kill him and you didn't?"  
"No, I couldn't. He was with some girl. The girl fell off of a cliff and he disappeared after her. I had watched them and a whitelighter came, so I left."  
The triad was disappointed, "You have one more chance."  
"This girl couldn't have been a regular mortal." The second considered, "Maybe she is the reason Belthazor has betrayed our side."  
"Go and kill Belthazor, bring the girl to us." The first told Cretz.  
He nodded and disappeared from the lair.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Phoebe and Cole ended up having a picnic in a park that appeared to be deserted; yet they didn't know that someone else was there.  
"This is nice." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded. He noticed a shadow in the trees. "Phoebe, I think someone is here." He said quietly.  
"Who? The demon?" Phoebe asked, about to turn around and look for herself.  
"Don't turn around." He told her in a whisper.  
She listened and Cole stood up.  
"Sit down." She said.  
"I'm going to look."  
"Then I am too."  
"No."  
"Yes." Phoebe stood up with him and started to approach the trees.  
Cole shook his head and followed her.  
Cretz jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed Phoebe. He took out a knife and put it to her throat, threatening to slit it.  
"Let her go." Cole growled, "It's not her you want. It's me. Just let her go."  
"No." Cretz said persistently, "They want her too."  
"What? Why?" Cole asked shocked.  
"They don't know what she is and they think she's the reason for you turning good." Cretz foolishly explained.  
"What makes them think I'm good?" Cole asked slyly.  
Phoebe's jaw dropped and she hopped he was just playing with Cretz's mind. She quickly threw her hands up and hit Cretz's arm away from her. The knife went flying. Cretz picked it up and threw it in Phoebe's direction. She used her powers to fly above the knife.  
"Oh, no." Cole said quietly. Now Cretz knows she's a witch, unless he's really dumb. I have to kill him now. He thought. Before he can tell the triad.  
Cole threw a fireball in the demon's direction. "You're dead." He said.  
"No, you and your witch are dead, Belthazor." He said throwing the fireball away.  
The word stung. Belthazor. Cole couldn't stand being called by that name. How could he leave that life behind if he was continually called by it.  
Cretz threw his hand up and suddenly Phoebe was chained to a tree, "You stay put."  
Phoebe watched helplessly as they two of them started to fight. Things weren't looking to good for Cole, she worried. Cretz kept pushing Cole farther back. Soon they disappeared into the forest.  
A tear started to fall down her cheek. Cole's life was being threatened and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. More tears soon followed the first. They had been in the woods for a while now.  
Just minutes later Cretz came out from the woods, grinning.  
"Cole." Phoebe whispered to herself. The tears started to flow like rivers, "You killed him!" she screamed at Cretz.  
It hurt. Her heart literally was in pain, Cole had died and she couldn't have stopped it.  
"Yes." Cretz said evilly.  
There was a flash of blue light and Leo appeared with Prue and Piper.  
"Phoebe!" her sisters both shouted.  
Prue threw Cretz against the tree and Piper went to help Phoebe down.  
"Leo were we right is this the demon?" Prue asked.  
"Yes." Leo said, "My suspisions were right."  
Piper had gotten Phoebe down. "Did he hurt you?" Piper asked her.  
"Not me." Phoebe managed to choke out and started to sob on Piper's shoulder.  
"What happened?" Piper asked, concerned.  
Phoebe could barley speak, the tears, pain, and sorrow overwhelmed her, "Cole."  
Piper was confused.  
"The spell Piper!" Leo shouted and Piper took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She brought Phoebe over to Prue and started to recite the spell, Prue joined in, but Phoebe she was barley able to, although she managed to speak the spell through tears.  
"Demon from hell, be gone with our spell. Send you away and let piece be, now you must leave me." They chanted.  
"Yes." Phoebe added, sobbing, "Get the hell away."  
Cretz burst into flame shouting.  
"Phoebe what happened?" Piper asked turning to her sister once again.  
Phoebe didn't answer. She ran into the woods, looking for his body. A ways in she found him. Cole was lying on the ground, he was bleeding pretty bad.  
"Cole." She whispered running to his limp body she knelt down beside him.  
His eyes opened.  
"Your alive!" she shouted. The tears slowed, but still flowed. Though they were tears of joy not sadness.  
"Yes." He said in pain, "That demon really is dumb. He doesn't check to see if I'm still breathing."  
Phoebe managed to smile.  
Prue, Piper, and Leo showed up behind Phoebe. Leo saw Cole bleeding. He figured he'd try and help him.  
"Leo, it wont work." Prue told him.  
"No, it might not. But if he's good, it just might." Leo told her.  
Phoebe smiled at Cole and took his hand while Leo attempted to heal him.  
Phoebe watched Cole's face. He looked in pain, and looked as if it were getting worse. "Leo it's not helping." She said.  
"Yes it is. His wounds are closing up." Leo told her, concentrating.  
"He's in pain." She told him.  
"I'm fine." Cole grunted.  
Leo moved away, "It's the best I can do." He said.  
Phoebe looked at Cole's wounds. They looked almost fully healed. She wondered how that could happen. Leo had said if Cole was good they might heal. Does this mean he's good? She wondered, or does it mean he's still a little evil? She dismissed the questions, feeling deep down that he was good.  
"Phoebe, Leo told us what happened the other day." Piper said.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked.  
"We had to guess what happened and track you two down." Piper told them, "You can't do this anymore. We have to know where you are."  
"It's too dangerous." They both said together.  
"Come on, we should go." Leo said and orbed Piper and Prue back to the manor.  
"Phoebe." Cole said solemnly, "It's too dangerous. We can't be together, you'll get hurt. The last thing I want to see is you dead."  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Phoebe asked sadly.  
"I guess so." Cole answered, glumly. He didn't want to do it, but Phoebe was too precious to lose.  



	4. That's What Love Can Do

Chapter 4: That's What Love Can Do  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
She walked with such grace. He felt overwhelmed by her beauty, by then, was that just because he loved her? He loved her with all that his heart and soul would allow.  
"Cole?" she asked.  
He stepped out from the shadows, "I'm here."  
He saw a smile overwhelm her face, her eyes even smiled along with it. He couldn't help but share her smile.  
She wrapped her arms around him, and couldn't help kissing him. She didn't know how long the kiss had lasted, but she felt it to short as he ended it.  
"Phoebe, you shouldn't be here. We can't see each other anymore." He said.  
"I couldn't stay away from you." She told him and stepped close.  
"Phoebe." He said and looked away, "If they find me-and you. It would just be too dangerous for you, and even your sisters." He avoided her eyes he thought of the last time he had seen Phoebe. They barley escaped. He couldn't do anything to help her he was helpless. Luckily her sisters and Leo arrived before the both of them had perished.  
"Cole, if I can't live with you, there's no point in living at all." She said as she reached out to him.  
He turned farther away from her, "Don't say that. It's not true. There's so many innocent-"  
"Cole!" she shouts and he quickly turns to face her. "If this magic is going to keep us apart I want nothing to do with it."  
"Please don't do this." He says sincerely, "It's hard for me too."  
"Then we should be together." She said, "I once thought I could live without you, but then I realized I was in love, Cole, with you. My sisters and I can protect ourselves; Leo is there for us too. I've told you before that if being with you means that I'll have to fight a few extra demons on they way, bring them on." She reached out to him again but this time he did not turn away.  
"Phoebe I-I can't." he said.  
"Yes you can." She told him as she kissed him.  
  
  
  
Phoebe crept up the stairs of the manor, hoping not to wake her sisters. She had spent awhile at the mausoleum with Cole after they, well she, decided to get back together. Her heart was beating fast and all she could do was smile.  
She went into her room and lay down on her bead. She stared up at the ceiling, overwhelmed with joy.  



	5. An Old Flame

Chapter 5: An Old Flame  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Phoebe crept downstairs; she knew that she had slept late, so her sisters would be awake. She also knew that they probably had figured out that she snuck out the night before. At least they didn't know why.  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed seeing Phoebe try to sneak past them, "Where were you last night?"  
"A bar?" Phoebe suggested, "Yeah, a bar. I wanted to drown my sorrows. You know very well how Cole told me that we couldn't see each other anymore…" her voice trailed off. She had almost let a lone tear fall from her eye, even though Cole and her had gotten back together, it still pained her to think about it.  
"You got drunk over him?!" Prue asked, more like stated.  
"Phoebe." Piper said more calmly, "Whenever you want to talk about something…you know I'll be here. Please, don't go and get drunk over it."  
"Who said I got drunk?" Phoebe asked, "I only had a little alcohol and some water. I had to drive home." She couldn't stand lying to her sisters, but she couldn't bear to find out what they would do if she had gone to Cole (which she did) despite the dangers.  
"Do you want to talk now?" Piper asked and put her hand to her mouth.  
"No." Phoebe said and looked away. She knew that if she sat down to talk with Piper she would just blab everything.  
"Do you want any breakfast?" Prue asked.  
"No." Phoebe said again.  
"Well what do you want?" Piper questioned insistently.  
"To be left alone." Phoebe stated simply and walked out of the room.  
She flew the door to the bathroom over and went in. She stood there and began to cry. The mixed feelings surrounded her.  
  
  
  
Cole sat on the dirt-covered ground of the Mausoleum with his back against the wall. A song he had heard on the radio when he was with Phoebe a while ago kept running through his head. Somehow it related with him so much. He started to sing to himself, "Though my love is great, though my love is true. I'm like a bird, I only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is. And baby all I need for you to know is, I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know whe-…" he stopped at the sound of footsteps behind him. He spun toward the steps into the Mausoleum. "Who's there?" he called out, "Phoebe?"  
"Who's Phoebe?" the voice said. He recognized the voice and his heart sunk.  
"Renheria." He stated with distaste.  
"Please, call me Ren." She said as she came down the steps and into view.  
"No." he hissed, his jaw clenched, "I will not call you anything. I don't want you here! Leave or I will force you to leave."  
"Oh baby. Don't treat me that way." She said with a fake air of sweetness, "You know you want me. We were supposed to be together, until the triad intervened."  
"That's not true!" he shouted in defense, "You wanted me-,"  
"How could I not?" she interrupted, smirking.  
"Ren, you're obsessed. I turned to the triad to get away from you." He stated, "Now you know. Maybe, I was attracted to you, but that's all way in the past. My feelings for you stopped when you became obsessed with me, with us. That is when I turned to them. I admit I shouldn't have done that; it just led me into more trouble. But, maybe it was destiny," he began talking to himself, "that is how I met Phoebe."  
"Phoebe?" she snapped, "The one you thought I was. Who is she Belthazor?"  
"She's none of your business, that's who she is." He snapped back.  
"Humph!" she sighed, "Competition I see."  
"Leave." He demanded.  
"Sure, darling. Whatever you ask me." She smiled, "Just know that I will be back." With that the firey haired, brilliant eyed demoness left the mausoleum.   
Cole sighed, mainly out of relief. She was gone.  
He sat on the ground for awhile, wondering what he was going to do to stop Renherina. Then he went on to think, What if she finds Phoebe? What will happen? What if she kills her? No, I can't put Phoebe in that danger. I have to kill Ren.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Phoebe sighed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall at P3. She sat at the bar and looked at Piper who was behind the counter fixing a drink.  
"He's late." Phoebe said.  
"Cole?!" Piper asked, shoked.  
"No " Phoebe lied.  
"Then, whom, may I ask is late?" Piper questioned, her eyebrows raised.  
"This guy I know," Phoebe looked downward, she hated lying to her sister, "He's in one of my classes and was supposed to drop my notes off."  
Cole had called her from a cell phone earlier and said that he wanted to see her. He had said that he would be at P3 at nine-thirty. She didn't know how he would avoid Piper or Prue seeing him, maybe that was even part of his plan. It was ten o'clock.  
"Okay, why here?" Piper asked.  
"Um I knew I'd be here?" Phoebe suggested.  
Piper rolled her eyes and went to help a customer.  
"Piper!" Phoebe said, she was about to tell her sister the truth. Although, Piper didn't hear her call, so the words of truth were never spoken.  
"Phoebe." She heard from behind her.  
"Cole." She said turning around, "I was worried when you didn't show up."  
"I-uh-I'm sorry Phoebe." He said putting his arm around her.  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you're not hurt." She told him, offering a smile.  
"Let's get out of here." He spoke in a whisper and pulled her along behind him and out the door.  
They walked outside to the ally way behind P3. "If you don't mind me asking," Phoebe started, "Why were you late?"  
"I guess I just lost track of time." He lied, even though he knew very well he lost track of time only because of Ren's visit.  
  



	6. Taking A Turn For The Worst

Chapter 6: A Turn for the Worst  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
The next day Cole sat at the Mausoleum thinking to himself. He began to sing the song he had been singing the previous day, before he was so rudely interrupted. "I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away, I don't know where my-"  
Ren teleported directly infront of him.  
"Damn." he muttered, "I should stop singing that song, must be bad luck."  
"Ha ha." Ren said sarcastically, "Very funny."  
Cole flashes her a fake smile in return. "Leave me alone and don't come back," he said calmly.  
"No." Ren said, her eyebrows rising.  
"Leave now," he told her with growing edge in his tone.  
"No." she repeated, smiling devilishly. She grabbed his arms and pulled his body against hers.  
Cole tried to push her away, but one of Ren's powers was ultimate strength. He wouldn't be able to budge unless she was preoccupied and could not focus her energy.  
She pressed her lips against his.  
"Cole?" came a voice from the stairs.  
He recognized the voice, it belonged to Phoebe. He tried even harder to push Ren away.  
"Cole?" Phoebe called out again, panic growing in her voice. Hearing no answer she became worried of Cole's safety.  
Then she saw them. "Cole!" Phoebe repeated, her voice now filled with pain.  
Ren spun around to see Phoebe and Cole managed to push her away. "Phoebe!" he shouted, "Phoebe, it's not what you think."  
"Really!" she shouted back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Phoebe-she-I-" he didn't know how to explain. If only he had told Phoebe the truth at P3. He approached her and attempted to hold her.  
"Get away!" she screamed and pushed him away. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She ran out of the Mausoleum.  
Cole ran after her. By the time he was above ground Phoebe was gone. He didn't know how, but she was. "Phoebe." he whispered falling to his knees. He felt as if he wanted to cry himself. Now, he could never dream of hurting Phoebe, and yet he just did.  
After his sorrow, came rage, Cole's second nature. Rage towards the demon who destroyed it all, Renherina. He went back into the mausoleum, only to find himself alone yet again.  
  
  
  
Phoebe ran harder then she ever had in her life. Ironically, she was running from Cole, her one true love. Cole. The name burned just to think about him. How could he have done that to her? How could he have betrayed her like that? She thought he loved her. No, she realized now that the feelings weren't mutual, they never were. It was all an act. Acts within acts lies within lies. Is that all he was about? Yes, now she knew that there wasn't one thing he's said that she can believe.  
She drove home recklessly, distraught with false truths. The anger and hurt burned like a fire within her soul.  
Screeching into the driveway, she arrived home.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
The next morning, Phoebe awoke to a terrible rainy day that mirrored how she felt. The sky was crying her tears, drowning the world in her sorrow. It was raining fear and doubt upon the land. The lightening struck with her anger, her rage. Yet, she couldn't do anything to stop the rain, or even the way she felt inside.  
Her insides felt torn up. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she had to. She had a big test at school, one she couldn't miss.  
  
  
  
Phoebe knew that she did terrible on the test. During the whole thing she couldn't think of anything accept Cole.  
She walked out of the classroom. Her head low and her jaw clenched. She went into the nearby bathroom. She turned a sink on and washed her face, hopping to wash all oh her emotions away with it.  
She was suddenly forced forward, she groaned and looked into the mirror.  
The red head who had been with Cole was standing behind Phoebe. Phoebe spun around and kicked the girl. "You stay away from me!" she commanded.  
"Not as long as you're alive." Ren said, "So, you're Phoebe. Phoebe, you're a witch aren't you?"  
"Like it matters." She muttered under her breath, "He planned to kill me anyway."  
"He did?" Ren looked surprised.  
"Didn't he?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm the one who will be doing the killing." Ren grabbed Phoebe and threw her against the wall.  
Phoebe stood up and put her fists out, ready to fight. Ren tried to kick her in the chest, but Phoebe ducked and kicked Ren's shins instead.  
"Leave me the hell alone and I won't vanquish you." Phoebe said, knowing that Ren was a demon, "So were you and Cole sent by some unknown evil or did you go after us on your own?"  
"Cole? Oh, you mean Belthazor! And what do you mean by us?"  
"Me and my sisters…" Phoebe said giving Ren a weird look.  
"Forget the small talk." Ren said, a knife suddenly appearing in her hand. Before Phoebe knew it, her surroundings were turning black, she was passing out, Ren had stabbed her.  
"Bye, dear!" she head Ren giggle. Phoebe assumed Ren had left.  
She began shouting with all her strength, Leo's name.  
Leo orbed in and immediately tended to her.  
Once Phoebe was fully healed she thanked Leo.  
"Phoebe, I'm afraid you're beginning to make a habit of this." Leo said shaking his head, "Will you be all right?"  
She nodded and he orbed out, leaving her alone. She brushed herself off and left the bathroom. As she walked into the lobby she found herself thinking about what had just happened. Why did Ren know so little? Was there something she was missing?  
"Phoebe!" she heard from behind her.  
Her heart sunk as she turned around to face Cole. "Cole," she hissed, "Please, just leave me alone."  
He ignored her, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was looking everywhere for you. I was afraid that Ren had-had-"  
"Save it." Phoebe said coldly, brushing past him.  
"Phoebe," he said, sounding hurt.  
"Cole, I want nothing to do with you." She said without turning around.  
"You have to believe me I had nothing to do with that. Ren has some idea that I will get together with her but…" His voice trailed off as she left the building. He started to run after her, but he had nothing to prove himself with. He knew that he needed to show her, some how. His mind found it's way back to Ren. It was definite now. He would have to kill her, infront of Phoebe.   



	7. Strike One And Swinging Again

Chapter 7: Strike One and Swinging Again  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Phoebe slammed the front door shut. How could he lie again? Was he lying? He had to be lying…hadn't he? The questions raced through her mind, each competing for the lead, each wanting an answer.  
"Whoa, Phoebs, are you angry at someone?" Prue asked from the couch.  
"No." Phoebe answered firmly.  
"It certainly sounded that way!" Piper shouted from the kitchen.  
"Well I'm not!" Phoebe told her and began up the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Prue asked, suddenly standing in the doorway.  
"To my room." Phoebe said without turning around to face her.  
"Okay." Prue said and went into the kitchen to join Piper. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Keeping busy." Piper replied while stirring a pot, "Do you think something is up with our sister?"  
"Something is always up with Phoebe." Prue commented, "I think it's Cole. They did just break up, you know."  
Piper nodded, "Yes, I know. But I doubt she would end it that way. I mean, you know how they feel about each other, you even felt it."  
"Do you think she's not telling us something?"  
"I certainly hope that's not the case." Piper dumped some powdered sugar into the pot.  
Prue shook her head, "Me too. I just wish she would feel more comfortable in talking about it."  
"Cheers to that!" Piper stuck her stirring spoon up.   
Prue grabbed a nearby fork and tapped the spoon with it. "Cheers."  
  
  
  
Cole shimmered to the house next door to the manor. He crept into the garden and pulled an arrangement of flowers out of the ground. He smiled and walked over to the manor. Standing just under Phoebe's window he picked up a pebble from the ground. He threw it at her window and awaited a response.   
Soon enough Phoebe came to the window. "What the hell do you want?" Phoebe asked angrily but quietly.  
"I want to explain." Cole pleaded.  
"You don't need to explain." Phoebe insisted, "I saw everything."  
"No. You didn't and that's why you're acting like this." He tried to explain, but it didn't seem to be working.  
"Acting? Look who's talking" she didn't even want to listen to him, "You're the one who's a great actor, and above all you're a great liar too."  
"Phoebe. I wasn't acting and I'm not lying!"  
"Then who is she, Cole?" she asked, "Tell me who she really is."  
"She's a demon. Her name is Ren, or rather Renherina. A long time ago I had feelings for her. But then she became obsessed. I think she just snapped and went crazy. So I turned to the triad to get away from her, but now she's back."  
Phoebe was about to answer but suddenly she disappeared from Cole's view.  
"Phoebe?" he called out, "Phoebe!" this time a little louder.  
"Cole!" He spun around to see Prue standing in front of him.  
"Um…Prue you might want to check on your sister." With that, Cole shimmered away leaving Prue awestruck.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Ren had appeared behind Phoebe and pulled her away from the window, throwing her towards the ground.  
Phoebe wiped her mouth and glared at Ren.  
"Was Cole telling the truth? Are you the one trying to kill me? Not him?" Phoebe asked him.  
Ren appeared confused, "Well, I'm killing you that's for sure. But it's just so I can have Belthazor to myself."  
"His name's Cole." Phoebe stated through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, whatever. You know, I hate small talk." Ren through a fireball in Phoebe's direction.  
Phoebe levitated over it, but Ren kept the coming. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep up.  
One of them hit her and Phoebe fell to the ground. She wasn't unconscious, but she could barely move. It had hit her straight on in the chest.  
Cole shimmered into the room. "Damn it Ren!" he shouted, "Don't kill her. She hates me now. That means I'm a free man. So there's no need to kill her."  
Ren cocked her head. Phoebe would have too, if she'd had the strength to.  
"Really?" Ren asked brightly.  
Cole nodded and went to hold Ren. Phoebe let out a small gasp. What was he doing? If he really was trying to save me and was telling the truth, he wouldn't be doing this.  
Ren leaned close to Cole and reached to kiss him. Phoebe shuddered afraid to look. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
The next thing she heard was a loud, high-pitched scream.  



End file.
